whiteknightchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demian Ledom
Demian Ledom'' (alias: Sarvain)'' is the High Priest of the Magi Organization while posing as a noble aid of Balandor's king Valtos, however upon his assassination, he takes temporary control of Balandor with General Cyrus until Cisna can be saved and become Queen. He is truly the hooded assassin that murdered Queen Floraine and the General Dragias that killed Valtos. He is also a traveler in time like Eldore, having a dark plan to reawaken the old Yshrenian Empire and its rightful ruler, Emperor Madoras. History Ledom came after the Yshrenian Empire lost to Athwani in the Dogma War to help Grazel and the Magi bring back the long-lost empire. In order to know what Balandor was up to, he assumed the role of Sarvain and was King Valtos' adviser. Synopsis Dogma Wars Lieutenant of the Imperial Knights and pactmaker with the Black Knight. Despite his feminine features, he was feared far and wide in other nations. The battlefield conquests of "Black Knight Ledom" are stuff of legend. His position was second only to Kinght Captain Wylde, aka the White Knight. White Knight Chronicles Ledom first appearance in White Knight Chronicles comes under the alias Sarvain. He assists Ruler of Balandor, King Valtos in the creation of a peace treaty with the recently war-ended Farian forces. Servain questions the irony of having it on his Cisna's Eighteenth Birthday Ball when the Farians had previously murdered her mother and Queen of Balandor. While the tensions of the previous war and the loss of the Balandor's Queen leaves King Valtos weary, Ledom leaves with an hidden sneer. During the ball, Ledom is noticeably absent throughout the festivities. However, as the Magi forces attack, Ledom takes up the guise of General Dragias and kills Valtos. He then tries to kill Cisna (despite the Magi desperately needing her) but she is saved by Leonard. Seeing another Dragias in the room and possibly ruining the idea of the General and blowing his cover, Ledom reluctantly withdraws. After the king is assassinated alongside Faria's Archduke Dalam by Magi forces and Cisna's kidnapping, Ledom retells the story of how the kingdom found the White Knight in the Dogma Rift. With Leonard becoming said Knight's pactmaker, Ledom enlists him to find the Princess with his team while he and Cyrus take control of the government. He mentions to the royal court that Faria's military will most likely blame Balandor for the Archduke's assassination and restart their war like the Magi planned. However, he rejects Cyrus's plan to strike first because he doesn't want to make it look true and try to keep the peace Valtos wanted alive. He and Cyrus thus have a fallout and as Cyrus leaves, he has him watched so he doesn't do anything stupid. After Cisna is returned, Ledom is shown to only have a sneer on his face, as he planned all along to have the Magi kill Leonard and her so the Magi could acquire the White Knight ark and to be rid of Cisna. Seeing his plan backfired, Sarvain stills plays his part in hopes of getting rid of the the two and Caesar the Dragon Knight's pactmaker from the inside. Awakening of Light and Darkness When Grazel finally declared war on the world, Balandor's reports that Sarvain has disappeared and possibly defected to Grazel and now known as High Priest Ledom. As Cisna, Eldore, General Scardyne, and Cyrus travel back in time to see the truth of who murdered Valtos, Scardyne gets his mask cut off by the assassin and as he returns the favor, it is revealed that Kara (who was disguised as Scardyne) was framed as the General Dragias and she reveals Sarvain really was the murderer all along and Sarvain is really Ledom. Seeing himself found out, he teleported away. Valtos then reveals the truth of Sarvain "He is returning to us. Emperor Madoras is about to awaken" During the finally battle between Leonard's team and Grazel all the knights are absorbed into the White Knight with Leonard, becoming a giant black orb. He eventually fights the team to buy some time for Emperor Madoras to rise. After he was beat, Madoras finally reawakens and thanked Ledom for being such a faithful companion, healed him, then sent him to an unknown place. Equipment and abilities As a time traveler of the ancient times, Ledom is immensely skilled in a number of areas, and possess great knowledge on various historical and arcane matters which makes him qualified to pose as one of the actors for the Magi's perfect leader, ''General Dragias and one of Balandor's most powerful and dangerous foes. Master Swordsman Much like Eldore, Ledom is skilled in swordplay, having defeated Cyrus during the kidnapping of princess Cisna, and when Leonard's team travelled back in time, also fought Kara disguised as General Scardigne at the same footing. Master Wizard As one of the Magi's top-class wizards, and one of Grazel's personal advisors, Ledom possess extremely powerful magical skills. His magic is similar to that of his true master Emperor Madoras, based on black magic spells, though inferior to those of the Dark God. His skill is great enough to pose as one of the actors of General Dragias, when they need the figure to be a powerful wizard. Master Strategist While a powerful wizard and swordsman, Ledom's most prominant trait is his cunning and intelligence. For decades he manipulated multiple high-profile individuals into performing Madoras' designs, by assuming multiple roles such as ''Sarvain, the trusted advisor of King Valtor of Balandor, even murdering the king's wife while casting suspicion away from himself or the High Priest of the Magi and Grazel's second-in-command, feeding Grazel's dellusions of being the reincarnation of the Yshrenian Emperor and ruler of the world. Due to his status as a time traveler, he also has inside knowledge into dark and forgotten affairs, such as the effects of bringing the five Knights together and the true reason of the Final Awakening. Trivia *Many fans correctly believed that Sarvain was actually evil, this is best seen whenever Valtos's back was to Sarvain he would sneer and he often says that he has plans. Also, during the opening cinematic of first installment, time 3:26 into it, the murderer of Floraine appears to be him. *Ledom is the only character in the series that is left-handed. *His name pronounced backwards reads as "Model". Category:White Knight Chronicles Non-Playable Characters Category:White Knight Chronicles 2 Non-Playable Characters